


Heat wave

by Chiwacchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BL, Butt, Fingering, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Smutt, Spanking, Stuff, What Is Wrong With ME, Yaoi, ass, climax, heat - Freeform, it's far too god damn early, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: It’s summer time with in the MM universe, Luciel and Yoosung arrange a visit to meet up and play some video games. Not only did Yoosung get creamed by the hackers techniques; he discovered an entirely new wave of emotions with in his devastating defeat.Will things get hot from here? Or is it just the heat of the moment?





	Heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Notes:
> 
> Several weeks ago, the UK had experienced the heatwave of the life time and I managed to gather some inspiration for a 707x Yoosung fic after the last one.
> 
> If you’re new to this fanfic series of Yoosung and 707, read ‘Maintenance’ to start with~

 

 

Summer time, there was a waft of a heat wave throughout the country of Seoul, Korea. It may sound like an exaggeration, but if you were to place your fingers to a block of ice; it would melt in an instant.

Considering that even having sunshine for once, during such a long summer break, it would bring a lot of joy for the young kids and gave an excuse for them to waste water during water bomb and gun fights out in the open, empty streets.

 

**"Ha..."** tipping his body back, leaning it to get comfortable and forget about how much sweat was trailing down every patch of skin on his body, Yoosung was unfortunate. He was stuck in doors, but this was his choice.

Him and Luciel decided that they were going to have a tournament that day and without a doubt, the red head was beating him. Major.

Every move was calculated; every hit was focused and scored with the highest points you could receive and the blonde had enough of it.

 

He had enough of the heat, the fact that he was losing at what he originally claimed to be 'the easiest game', that apparently, he was the champion of.

 

...Not any more.

 

A huge grin plastered Seven's expression as the controller crashed to the ground, his body leaping up high in praise, his arms flailed about excitedly while he cheered triumphantly.

**"I won! Heehe!"** while this was quite another soul crushing victory for the guy,

Yoosung was not amused anymore. Collapsing back, he huffed, **"Aaah.... whatever!"** He pouted.

 

**"It's too hot... I couldn't even concentrate!"**

Loosening his hand to let go of the gadget in hand.

 

**“…Hah. Ya, it is kind of getting a bit too hot?”**

Pressing his finger to readjust his frames, the red head stripped his red shirt to reveal a black vest top underneath.

 

**“KIND OF hot?”** the blonde repeated, letting another sigh from his lips.

He shifted to reach to turn the tv off with the game console. That partially removed some of the heat… but now…

His purple hues were focused on his friend for a moment. Carefully watching the little bead of water slide down his muscular arms, it made his lips dry.

While Yoosung was observing the effects of the super warm weather, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling drawn.

**“Aaah….  Want to grab a PHD pepper from the fridge? They should be cool by now.”**

The red head, had risen from his little spot next to the other male; sliding his large palm underneath his top, he swept back any of the sweat that was making his skin irritated.

Reaching in to the refrigerator to grab a can, he swigged it down.

The gamer was still so drawn to every move the hacker made. Every swig he made at the sweet, fizzy drink; he licked his lips.

He could only recall the moments of pleasure, that the two of them experienced together the last time they spent time together. Seven taunted him in to a pleasurable prank, which came out as a good result for the both of them.

 

Moving over to stand behind Luciel, Yoosung coiled his arms around him, pressing his face in to his broad back. The height difference between them was clear, once he pushed his head against it.

**“A… Yoosung, what’s up? Hah… it’s too hot to be cuddling me like this.”**

 

Trying to not choke on his drink, he let a free hand press against Yoosung’s arms, but what led him to be caught off guard was that the blonde himself was grinding his hips right against him.

**“Oh~ Is this heat awakening your wild side?”** A smirk emerged from his lips.

He didn’t get any response to his question, yet the blonde continued to move his body against his more.

Trying not to steady himself to place the can on to a nearby sideboard, Luciel gasped; he could now feel the hard bulge pushing against him more this time… **“Mm… Steady now…~”**

Giving a light pat, he could sense he was being seduced right in to Yoosung’s strangely new lewd act.

**“Shit… It’s hot… but watching you without your shirt on, and getting all sweaty… I just couldn’t help it…”**   the gamer mumbled apologetically, trying to slow his movement down to give him some space, but before he could even back off, Seven tightened his grip around his wrists and pulled him against him.

 

**“Wait—I have an idea… Hoho~!”**

Pulling his shorts down, he turned to face his loved one with a smug grin plastered on his expression as he revealed his now exposed half-erect member in his grasp. **“Take yours out too and we’ll do something good together.”**

Not convinced, Yoosung hesitantly took his as requested and mimicked how the red-head was holding his.

**“Okay… what do I do now?”**

 

**“Come closer… Like this…”** Pulling him closer, Seven positioned both of their hands together, so they were both holding on to the lengths. **“Now… I’m going to move my hand… just grind together, okay~?”** saying that with a smile, the hacker began to get busy with gliding their hands up and down.

Purple hues once again captivated by his loved ones excellent figure; a rough moan left his lips as the heat in the room started to rise.

Thrusting his hips forward, he felt his knees buckle forward as Seven groped and squeezed his hands tight against their plastered lengths. The male bit his bottom lip hard, as he was reaching satisfaction and he shot a quick glance to his lover.

Yoosung, who had now shut his eyes tight, his brows were furrowed as he was concentrating on nothing, but moving his hips faster and faster, **“Nnn…. Haa…. S.. Seven…. Shit… Your hands…”**

Voice sounding breathy in the moment.

**“Haa… mmm….”**

A pleasurable grin arose from the hackers lips, he was certainly enjoying watching his adored, precious puppy moving and crying out his name amongst the action.

 

**“Yoosung…. Mm…. ~ I guess it’s my turn…”**

**“Your turn? Ha… nn…”**

 

Raising his face to look at him, his brow lifted.

**“Ahuh, ahuh, ahuh! I. get. To. Make. Love. To. You. This. Time.”**

Stopping, hearing those words, he was a little confused at first. He gulped when he concluded.

Another bead of sweat trickled past the blonde’s ear.

**“…. Nn… Okay… Be gentle… “**

Nodding twice, Seven let go. He moved with precision, desperate to touch his lover more, he let his hands yank the rest of the males pants down, as he pushed the top half of his body over, so he was bending forward. **“Heehehe…~”**

A sneaky laugh left his mouth as soon as he stuck his fingers in to it, to gather up as much saliva as possible. **“Let’s loosen you up a bit first…”**

Sliding the tip of his fingers, he pressed against the hole delicately; Yoosung held his breath before letting out a gasp. He didn’t expect him to take on this role this time, but it seemed fair… Luciel took it the last time.

Putting more force to the pressing, the redhead inserted one finger first, carefully and slowly to help it ease open.

**“Nngh…. “**

A small moan escaped the blondes lips again.

Shifting his amber hues, Luciel paid attention to Yoosung’s face from behind as he moved his hand back…. Forth…. Then back again,  as he increased the movement of his hand, he decided to place in another finger.

Cries fled the other males open mouth, as his hole was being teased with; he tried to hold himself up as best as he can, but still he was finding it hard to; he became weak at the knees to the hackers fingers.

Seven lingered close to his back for a moment to observe his expression close and with a loving smile, he planted a sweet kiss against the hot patch of skin on his neck, which sent shivers all the way down the others spine as he begged for more of his fingering.

**“God… Yoosung…”**

Admiring his cries, just as much as teasing him, he repositioned himself, so he was pressed against his back; using his other free hand, he used it to slide up Yoosung’s shirt to locate his nipple. Pinching it lightly, he traced his fingertips against it.

Yoosung gasped again, “ **S—Seven…! Haa… no… no… “**

Trying to shift himself, he was stunned by how much satisfaction from just having his ass and nipple played with. A flush of red embraced his face as he thought back to the time before, where he was in Seven’s position.

His loosened hole was pleading… it was wanting more… and as if timed, he felt the others hard-on against his butt.

Sighing roughly **, “Let’s take this to the bedroom… Yoosung.”**

Luciel’s voice was low, rough and he had certainly reached his limit of playing around now. He wanted to show how much he adored, and cherished this young guy.

Removing his hands, he let his clean hand grace across the males cheek affectionately, almost to entice him in to following him, as he moved towards the door.

With a nod, Yoosung followed him to another room with in Seven’s place. His bedroom.

When he had entered, he couldn’t see the hacker at first; approaching further and closer to the bed, he fell down on to the soft, plush covers as he was pushed gently. A sly chuckle arose as the purple hued male turned to look at him in response.

**“Sev-- …. Saeyoung… come on… I want you now… “** murmuring exhaustedly, Yoosung pleaded as he raised his hips to expose his butt.

He wiggled it a little.

**“I want you… Show me what you’ve got.”**

Again, he requested seductively.

_Oh, boy._

That plea had hit the redhead hard. His hands trembled, his sight was blessed by the pale, soft cheeks of the boy he had loved so much. He wanted to tease him a little more, until he screamed his name, but trying to hold back, he made his way over and grasped frantically for his erected member and entered….

Digging his fingers in to the bed, Yoosung squirmed for a moment; his breathy moans echoed through out the room. **“Shit…. Yoosung…  You’ve hacked right in to my heart…”**

Sniggering to himself, spouting out a pretty cheesy line as he was about to reach ecstasy, simply from being inside the male; a clear sigh could be heard. Not one of pleasure, but one of disgust and it came from the blonde himself.

Guiding his hips to take in the Luciel’s length by himself, it came to his knowledge that Seven was packing quite a package. He didn’t realise how big he was… until he had entered in this deep…

 

Biting his bottom lip tight, he twisted his hips up with caution, and down again. Seven yanked his head back, as he gasped out Yoosungs name again… --Now this was unexpected.

**“Give it to me…. Mm… Saeyoung…. Nn—“**

**“Your so…. Mm, ha… Your cock is so huge…. In me…!”**

Persistently rocking his body along, the gamer groaned his lovers name with every breath he took as he moved on his own. All Seven could do was watch in amazement, he had never expected it, but to tease the boy’s body some more to encourage his begging, he raised his hand high and…. SMACK!

Yoosung trembled forward; tingling all over, as the redhead repeated his very same action, all the blonde could do was ask for more.

Grinding against him, Saeyoungs movements were coming to a standstill, the low breathy moans between them. Leaning against him, the redhead planted several loving kisses against his cheek… then near his ear and he finally trailed them along his neck and to his back, as he reached his climax. Showing the other several last signs of how much he adored him, he pulled himself back and they both collapsed on to the bed.

 

Panting steadily to catch their breaths, they both turned a glance to each other and smiled tenderly.

**“Yoosung… you know how much I love you, right?”**

**“Yeah… I know. I love you too…”  the blonde shyly said, his eyes not leaving him.**

**“I love you… I love you so much.”**

Saeyoung moved closer to snake his arms around him to pull him in to the tightest hug, he could ever give anyone and in return, Yoosung did the same.

**“I love you too… I love you so much too, Saeyoung.”**

 

 

 

 


End file.
